LCP's are known and are used in the electro-optical device industry, for example, in optical storage devices, in non-linear optical devices and in pyroelectric devices, see for example, GB 2146787 A and Makromol Chem, 186 2639-2647, 1985.
One known type of LCP consists of a polymeric backbone to which are attached pendant side chains which have a chemical structure than is mesogenic, ie. that induces liquid crystalline character, these being known as side chain liquid crystal polymers. Work in this field has identified a large number of side chain structures which are suitable, see for example GB 2146787 A. For some purposes it is desirable that the LCP shows a smectic C (Sc) or chiral smectic C (Sc*) liquid crystal phase, and a particularly preferred side chain for acheiving this is one which contains a laterally fluorinated biphenyl or terphenyl system.
Liquid crystal polyacrylates are known, Polymer Communications, 24, 364-365, 1988, having a polyacrylate backbone, eg. polymethacrylate, with pendent side chains, ie. of general structure: ##STR2## Where (CH.sub.2)m-X is the side chain and R is hydrogen or alkyl in the case of polyalkylacylates, being methyl in polymethacrylates.